


Makes Perfect

by Runespoor



Category: DCU
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has to start all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Perfect

The training mannequin’s head hits the floor and bounces gently, rolling all the way to your father’s feet.

“Again, more gently,” he says.

That’s not how Mother taught you; you face another mannequin and let another kick fly, but you don’t know whether you want to make it non-lethal, or not.


End file.
